


Midnight Lessons

by CaptainParisStarr



Series: Ash's BDSM exploration [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Sadomasochism, Skinny Dipping, Spanking, Spying, dick flashing, public urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 21:17:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4720742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Restless, Ash goes for a midnight swim the night after saving Bonnie during the Pokemon Orienteering race; without grabbing his swimsuit first. When he gets caught by Professor Sycamore, he gets taken to the Professor's cabin to be lectured, but manages to have his way with the older man instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Lessons

Ash slipped quietly out of bed and padded softly out of the room, careful not to wake Clemont as he jumped down from the top bunk. Restless and unable to sleep, Ash knew that he needed to do something with his excess energy or no one was going to get much sleep that night.

As he padded softly outside, he noticed something shimmering softly out of the corner of his eye and turned towards it. The moon was almost full and was reflecting off of the lake, its waters calm enough to resemble a mirror. 

Smiling softly, Ash nodded to himself and slipped back inside to grab a towel, then he turned towards the lake. It was only when he got to the shore that he realized he had forgotten to grab his swim trunks, but shrugged that thought off. It was the middle of the night and everyone else was asleep, so he simply stripped down and waded into the calm waters wearing nothing but his birthday suit.

He swam out towards the center of the lake before rolling over and free-floating on his back, just staring up at the moon, unconscious of his nudity.

“I wonder, are we really alone or is there life out there; life unlike any Pokemon we have met...” Shivering slightly, Ash yawned and began to swim back to the shore, still restless but uncertain as to why. Tomorrow was the final day of the camp, and his brush with death earlier that day had left him more shaken than he let on. 

“Hey, what's going on down there?”

Freezing, Ash, sank low in the water and stayed still, thankful that he had already made it back to the shallows as he recognized the voice, hoping he had not been spotted.

“I know someone's down there, come out now!” Sycamore called out again, and Ash knew that his ruse hadn't worked.

Inching along, Ash tried to creep back to where he'd left his clothes so he could at least wrap the towel around himself before revealing himself to Sycamore. But that was not to be, as Sycamore was holding his clothes and his towel in his hands.

“Come out! Now!” The normally amicable Professor was clearly getting annoyed, and Ash sighed, standing up in the waist-deep water.

“Okay, okay, I'm coming.” Instinctively holding his hands up in front of him, Ash waded out of the water, Sycamore's eyes widening when he saw who it was.

“Ash Ketchum?! What is the meaning of this, young man?” But Sycamore's tone was not as firm as it had been moments before, and Ash was surprised to see that Sycamore's eyes were wider than normal and scanning his nude frame.

“I couldn't sleep so I decided to go for a swim.” Slowly, Ash reached for the towel and Sycamore unconsciously handed it to him.

“You decided to go for a naked swim at midnight?” As Ash began drying his hair, he heard a small gasp from the older man, who had clearly assumed he wanted to cover himself up rather than dry off.

Watching from the corner of his eye, he saw Sycamore's eyes dancing over his body as they followed a drop of water drip from his hair, trail down his chest and stomach and eventually drip once more off of the tip of Ash's cock. Ash had to quickly turn his back to hide his sudden half-erection as the organ jumped under the weight of that gaze.

“Get dressed.” Then his clothes were dropped on the ground next to him as the now flustered Professor moved away from the youth to collect himself. But Ash could see an answering hardness that the older mans track pants did nothing to hide, and a small smile tugged at the corners of his lips as he reluctantly clothed himself.

“Now come with me. We need to have a little chat about the... propriety of your recent actions.”

Sighing, Ash followed, trying his best to look ashamed and a little frightened when all he was thinking about was being alone with Professor Augustine Sycamore.

“In here.” Standing aside, Sycamore allowed Ash to enter the cabin ahead of him. Larger than the others, this cabin had a large bathroom with a tub that could easily hold four adults, a proper kitchen that opened onto the deck, a separate seating area and, in the back attached to the bathroom, a small bedroom that was mostly occupied by the dresser and single, king-size bed. An open doorway led from the entrance to the bathroom and bedroom, and an open archway led to the seating area and kitchen.

Swallowing down his disappointment, Ash allowed Sycamore to lead him away from the bed towards the plush armchairs and overstuffed sofa in the main room.

“Sit down where ever you'd like. Ash, what if one of the younger girls had seen you tonight?” Sycamore asked as he settled himself down into one of the armchairs.

“No one did see me though! And... I dunno, I guess I wasn't really thinking about that...” Ash remained standing by the entryway, wondering where he should sit.

“Ash... sit down, please. Anywhere is fine just sit down!” The tent Ash had spied earlier was still present in Sycamore's pants, and Ash made up his mind. Crossing the room quickly, he seated himself in the Professor's lap.

Wigging slightly to get comfy, Ash felt something long and hard press against his ass; then hands pushed hard against his back and next thing he knew he was sprawled out on the floor.

“I never said... what is with you tonight?” Sycamore shook his head, eyes wide with shock and obvious arousal.

“I'm restless.” Ash shrugged as he stood and seated himself on the sofa, then promptly pulled his feet up and lay down, using the arm as a pillow.

“You need to be more careful. The other day, when I had the Teams film Poke-Vision video's, I had to confiscate some of the unused footage. It was filmed by one of the female campers and well...”

“What does that have to do with me?” Ash asked as Sycamore blushed.

“The footage showed you... urinating. Everything was visible.” Sycamore eventually confessed.

“Are you serious!” Ash laughed. “That's all you're worried about? Because I was once stalked by a boy who...”

“You were stalked? And you never told anyone before now?”

“Nah, he was my rival while I was exploring Unova, a boy named Trip and when I found that he'd been taking pictures of me pissing and jacking off and whatnot, and confronted him, he stopped.” Ash sighed. “Of course the fact that I began having sex with him, which is what he really wanted anyway, probably helped matters.”

“You've had sex with a GUY?” Sycamore practically shrieked the word and Ash stared at him for a long moment.

“Yeah, I'm bi-sexual. I messed around with a couple girls as well, but so far Trip's the only one I've actually had sex with.” Ash confessed, then he faked a yawn.

“J-just be more careful about not flashing anyone else, okay?” Ash nodded. “Now I think it's time for you to get back to bed.”

“Okay.” Ash took off before Sycamore could even stand, let alone hold open the front door of the cabin for him.

“Ash...?” Sighing, he stood and followed the boy into his bedroom. “Please, Ash you need to leave before anyone else sees...” Trailing off, Sycamore felt his jaw drop as he took in the view.

Naked once more, Ash was curled up cat-like in the center of the bed, his head pillowed on his arms, but as he felt the older man's eyes on him he casually stretched his body out, rolling over onto his back, a strategically placed pillow lifting his hips up, his thighs spread to show off what was hanging between them.

“You can't be here like this Ash! If anyone were to catch us...” Sycamore broke off to swallow hard, his cock an iron bar straining against the front of his track pants.

“Just relax, Augustine, as long as I leave before dawn no one else needs to know that I was ever here. Now, come here and let me take care of that for you.”

“T-take care of what?” Sycamore's blush deepened as hearing his first name drip from Ash's lips caused a spurt of precum to wet his pants uncomfortably.

Laughing softly Ash crawled closer. “This.” He whispered as he placed his hand on the visible bulge. “Oh my... You're just about ready to pop, aren't you?” Ash frowned in confusion; how could a grown man have so little control that he was about to cream his pants just by seeing him naked?

“Ash, stop. Please, just leave...” Sycamore broke off to bite his lip as Ash started stroking him through the thin fabric instead.

“Do you really want me to leave?” Ash asked, giving him Lillipup eyes. When he got no response, other than a bit lip and breaking of eye contact, Ash moved his hand higher, untying the draw string holding the track pants closed. Then he pulled the pants down, slowly revealing that the Pokemon Professor was well hung, as well as not wearing any underwear.

Wrapping his free hand around the base, Ash licked the tip clean of precum and got a shaky gasp in return. Then he slowly drew the length into his mouth sucking gently, until...

Spurt after spurt of cum hit the back of his throat when he was only halfway down. Pulling back he licked the tip clean, then turned questioning eyes upwards, but Sycamore was already twisting away, blushing hard and stammering something about how he was leaving and wanted Ash gone before he returned.

“What's going on here? I thought that only fourteen year old virgins came that fast...?” Ash asked sitting up but making no effort to leave the bed.

Rubbing his hands over his face, he dropped onto the bed, making it bounce Ash in a way that under other circumstances would have been exciting. But at that moment, Ash was too worried to be excited about anything.

“I... I guess... I am still a virgin...”

“What? Augustine, you're a what?” Ash couldn't believe what he was hearing.

“I'm a virgin, okay? I've never done anything... I don't like girls and all the guys I've liked never liked me back, so I devoted myself to my research in the hopes of forgetting about sex altogether. It didn't work though and...”

“And what?”

“And I've dreamed of having you in my bed ever since I first saw you. No, that's not true. It was the first time I got a good look at you after I knew that Froakie would be okay that I started lusting for you...”

“What were we doing together, in your dreams?”

Sycamore laughed softly. “Too much to list. But they almost always involved you willingly spreading your legs for me...”

“Like this?” Ash shifted until he could straddle the older mans hips.

“Y-yeah...” Lying back, he allowed Ash to touch him as he wished to.

“What else did we do?”

“You'd go down on me and then I'd go down on you... Or we'd just rub our cocks together until we both came...”

Ash wrapped one hand around himself as he rubbed the tip along the length of Sycamore's cock, marvelling as it was already half hard again. “Ready for round two?”

All Sycamore could do was nod.

“Where's your lube?”

“Middle drawer of the left had end table.” Ash crawled up the bed until he could lean down and retrieve the bottle, surprised when he felt a hand collide with his left ass cheek.

“What was that for?” He asked, playfully wiggling his hips.

“That was for teasing me all this time!” Sycamore practically growled, sounding more like a horny teenager than the twenty-something man he was.

“Then I think I've earned more than that...” Ash wiggled his hips eagerly.

Tentatively, Sycamore slapped Ash's ass again, then again, harder this time, when Ash moaned softly in response.

“You need a good spanking don't you.” Warming up to the idea of actually having sex with Ash, Sycamore began spanking the teen in earnest, loving the soft moans he was milking from the boy as his skin reddened from the abuse. It was only when he could hear a hint of pain mingling with the pleasure that he stopped leaning in to softly kiss Ash better.

“Hah! I knew it! You are an ass-kisser aren't you.” Ash laughed, then jerked away as Sycamore tried to kiss between his cheeks. “What are you doing?”

“I uh... I thought guys liked being rimmed?” Sycamore frowned, worried he had done something weird in his inexperience.

“Some guys do, some don't. I don't; the idea of someone using their mouth and tongue on that part of me just... I think it's disgusting. I'm sorry if that's something you really wanted to try with me.” Ash looked down as he spoke, embarrassed.

“Ash, it's okay, I'm not offended. You're right, everyone has things that they like and don't like, and if you don't like that, it's fine.” Pulling Ash into his arms until Ash was sitting once more in his lap, and Sycamore found himself biting his lip to keep himself from moaning in pleasure as he finally got to hold a naked male in his arms.

“Professor? Is something the matter?” Ash asked innocently as he felt Sycamore's cock twitch hard against his thigh.

“It's nothing...”

“You... really haven't done anything, have you?” Ash smiled slightly. “Do you want me to teach you anything else before we... get down to business?”

“No, I... well there was that one time when I was eighteen and I'd had too much to drink, but I really don't remember what happened. That night is a blur. All I know is that I woke up naked tangled around my equally naked best friend, who wanted nothing more to do with me after that.” Sycamore looked down briefly, then back up at Ash. “I would like to learn more about... kissing, though.”

“Kissing? That's child's play.” Ash whispered as he leaned in and pressed his lips against the Professor's.

Sycamore opened his mouth against Ash's, allowing the teen's tongue to enter his mouth and tangle around his before thrusting it as far into Ash's mouth as he dared.

Moaning, Ash relaxed his mouth and throat and submitted to Sycamore's bid for dominance, only responding enough to guide the kiss.

It wasn't until Sycamore's vision began fading to black around the edges from lack of oxygen that he broke the kiss, nipping instead at Ash's kiss-swollen lower lip between deep swallows of fresh air, then they were kissing again, Ash fighting Sycamore for dominance this time as the older man gained both skill and confidence. 

As they kissed, Ash shifted until he could pull Sycamore down on top of him and wrap one leg around the Professor's hips, and his toes curled as Sycamore finally grabbed his cock.

“Fuck me...” Ash broke the kiss and twisted his head to the side so he could breath and gasp those two words out. “Fuck me hard... make me feel like the filthy little slut I am. Punish me good... Professor!”

Sycamore pulled back, shocked to hear Ash talk this, yet arousal warred with the shock for a long moment before winning the battle. All he could do was nod as he reached past Ash for the lube.

“Augustine, punish me for being a bad boy! For teasing you and knowingly flashing my cock at those girls... yes I knew that I was being filmed at the time. And I loved it! The shocked looks on their faces as I peed where they could see, though I pretended to not notice them... No...” Ash hissed between clenched teeth as he felt a lubed finger at his hole. “Don't finger me. Just squirt some lube in there and fuck me. I want the pain...”

Swallowing hard, Sycamore studied Ash's face for a long moment, then he nodded, too eager for sex to want to waste time prepping the teen anyway.

After squirting a liberal amount of lube straight into Ash's quivering hole, Sycamore smoothed some more onto his over-heated cock and lined himself up. Clumsily he thrust himself into Ash's virgin opening in one go, resting briefly once his balls hit Ash's ass to get used to the feeling.

Crying out in pained pleasure, Ash clawed at Sycamore's back, eager for more. “Move, Augustine, just move already!” Complying, Sycamore settled into a hard pace, fucking Ash as hard and as fast as he could, loving every sound that came out of the teen's mouth and beyond caring if anyone heard them.

The bed shook, slamming hard against the wall each time Sycamore slammed himself into Ash, but the frame held somehow, boldly withstanding the abuse.

Clawing at Sycamore's back hard enough to draw blood, Ash spurred Sycamore to go even harder and faster, and he complied as the pleasure of fucking short-circuited his brain, rendering him unable to think; all he knew was the boy writhing under him eager for each new kiss and caress.

He then pushed his body up, propping himself on his hands, to get a better view of Ash as he twisted and turned under him, trying futilely to find the ultimate angle, even as he began jacking himself off, precum spurting from his tip to glisten wetly against his own chest and stomach.

The sight was too much for Sycamore, however, and he came hard, filling Ash with more cum than he'd known he could produce in a single go. 

It was only when Ash felt his ass fill with warm seed that Ash let himself cum, aiming his cock so that he painted Sycamore's stomach with cum instead of his own. Then then both curled up together on the bed, with Ash lying on top of Sycamore.

“Thank you...” Ash laughed breathlessly. “I knew you had it in you somewhere.” Then he stretched and reluctantly stood. “And I'm sure I can sleep now so I should get back to bed. You don't want me to be caught here in the morning, do you?”

Sycamore shook his head even as he wished Ash could stay. “Wait...”

“What is it?” Ash tossed the tissues he had used to clean himself up into the trash and pulled on his boxers as he spoke.

“Grab the first aid kit before you go. I think you scratched my back up pretty good.”

Ash nodded and headed into the bathroom, pulling his shirt back on as he walked. The first aid kit was in plain sight on a shelf over the toilet, and he snagged it, hoping it was full. It was, and he soon had Sycamore cleaned and bandaged up.

Then, with one last lingering kiss, he put the kit away again and slipped out through the kitchen door and padded quietly back to his own cabin.

“Ash? Why are you up at this time of night?” Clemont asked him sleepily as he climbed back into bed.

“I couldn't sleep, so I went for a swim.” He lied, yawning, but was curled up fast asleep before Clemont could reply. And no one mentioned him being out at night the next day; though there were rumors spreading about the sounds that had come from Sycamore's cabin during the night.

Not once did anyone suspect that Ash had been his lover though, as most of the talk turned to speculation of which of his assistants had been with Sycamore that night.

If only everyone knew that Sycamore didn't like women...

End.


End file.
